Tyler, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1348998 |footnotes = }} Tyler is a city in and the county seat of Smith County, Texas, in the United States. It takes its name from President John Tyler. The city had a population of 96,901 in 2010, according to the United States Census Bureau. Tyler's 2014 estimated population is 107,405.http://www.cityoftyler.org/Departments/PlanningDepartment/CityDemographics.aspx Tyler is the principal city of the Tyler Metropolitan Statistical Area, with a population of 209,714 in 2010, and the regional center of the Tyler-Jacksonville combined statistical area, with a population of 260,559 in 2010. Tyler has the nickname "Rose Capital of the World". It gained this name due to the large quantity of rose bushes processed through the area, along with hosting America's largest rose garden. In 1985, the international Adopt-a-Highway movement originated in Tyler when, after appeals by local Texas Department of Transportation officials, the local Civitan chapter adopted a two-mile (3-km) stretch of U.S. Highway 69. Tyler is also home to the Caldwell Zoo and Broadway Square Mall. As a regional educational and technology center, Tyler is the host for more than 20,000 higher education students, a College of Engineering, and a University Health Science Center, two regional, billion-dollar hospital systems, and a variety of technology startups. Geography Tyler is located at Elevation: . Tyler is surrounded by many smaller cities, including Whitehouse, Lindale, New Chapel Hill, Bullard, Edom, Brownsboro, and Chandler. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 54.4 square miles (140.8 km2), of which, 54.2 mi2 (140.5 km2) of it is land and 0.1 mi2(0.3 km2²) of it is covered by water. Climate Tyler experiences weather typical of East Texas, which is unpredictable, especially in the spring. All of East Texas has the humid subtropical climate typical of the American South. The record high for Tyler is , which occurred in 2011. The record low for Tyler is , which occurred on January 18, 1930. Demographics As of the 2010 census , 109,000 people resided in the city. The population density was 1,782.0 people per square mile (688.0/km²). The 41,742 housing units averaged a density of 716.7 per mi2(276.7/km²). The racial makeup of the city was: 60.5% White, 24.8% Black, 0.5% Native American, 1.9% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 10.3% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. About 21.2% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. Government Local government According to the city’s most recent Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the city’s various funds had $87.7 million in revenues, $101.7 million in expenditures, $49.2 million in total assets, $12.3 million in total liabilities, and $17.6 million in cash in investments.City of Tyler CAFR. Retrieved 2009-06-07. The structure of the management and coordination of city services is:http://cityoftyler.org/DesktopDefault.aspx?tabid=76 City Manager Mark McDaniel Assistant City Manager/Communications Director Susan Guthrie Managing Director for Utilities/Public Works (& Utilities Director) Greg Morgan Managing Director for Public Safety (& Police Chief) Gary Swindle Managing Director for Administration (& HR Director) ReNissa Wade City Engineer Carter Delleney, P.E. CFO/Finance Director Keidric Trimble Fire Chief Tim R. Johnson Parks Director Stephanie Rollings Director for Innovation Guillermo Garcia Director of Planning/ Exec. Director of MPO Heather Nick Director of Solid Waste Russ Jackson Chief Information Officer Benny Yazdanpanahi City Attorney Deborah Pullum Vehicle Services Manager Leroy Sparrow City Librarian Mary Vernau Internal Auditor John Grundy Transit Manager and MPO Director Barbara Holly, AICP Neighborhood Services Manager Brenda Johnson Community Service Manager Larry Everett Housing Manager Andy Davis Housing Supervisor Candace Porter Airport Manager Davis Dickson Human Recources Manager Rose Ray Water Utilities Financial Manager James Yanker Water Utilities Manager Joan Roberson Development Services Engineer Michael Wilson, P.E. Traffic Engineer Peter Eng, P.E. The Northeast Texas Public Health DistrictNortheast Texas Public Health District website. Retrieved 2009-08-18. is a political subdivision under the State of Texas established by the City of Tyler and Smith County. In place for nearly 70 years, the Health District became a separate entity in 1994, with an administrative Public Health Board. With a stated vision "To be the Healthiest Community in Texas", the district has a full-time staff of over 130 employees. The Health District has a broad range of services and responsibilities dedicated to their mission: "To Protect, Promote, and Provide for the Health of Our Community." State government Tyler is represented in the Texas Senate by Republican Kevin Eltife, District 1, and in the Texas House of Representatives by Republican Matt Schaefer, District 6. The Texas Twelfth Court of Appeals is located in Tyler."Contact Information." Twelfth Eleventh Court of Appeals. Retrieved on March 10, 2010. The Texas Department of Criminal Justice operates the Region I Parole Division Office and the Tyler District Parole Office in Tyler."Parole Division Region I." Texas Department of Criminal Justice. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Federal government The two U.S. Senators from Texas are Republicans John Cornyn and Ted Cruz; Tyler is part of Texas' US Congressional 1st District, which is currently represented by Republican Louie Gohmert. The United States Postal Service operates several post offices in Tyler, including Tyler,"Post Office Location - TYLER." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Azalea,"Post Office Location - AZALEA." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Southeast Crossing,"Post Office Location - SOUTHEAST CROSSING." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. and the South Tyler Annex."Post Office Location - SOUTH TYLER ANNEX." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on May 15, 2010. Education Colleges and universities Tyler's higher education institutions include the University of Texas at Tyler and the University of Texas Health Center at Tyler, both part of the University of Texas System, Tyler Junior College, and Texas College. Primary and secondary schools Public primary and secondary education for much of the city is provided by the Tyler Independent School District, which includes two high schools, John Tyler and Robert E. Lee; Premier High School of Tyler, a public charter school (Cumberland Academy); several Tyler schools offer international baccalaureate and advanced placement programs. Portions of incorporated Tyler are served by surrounding school districts. These include sections of southeast Tyler by the Whitehouse Independent School District, and some sections in the east which are served by the Chapel Hill Independent School District. Private schools The Tyler Catholic School System of the Catholic Diocese of Tyler consists of St. Gregory Cathedral School and Bishop Thomas K. Gorman Regional Catholic Middle and High School. There are several other private schools, including http://www.gsstyler.org/index.html Grace Community School, All Saints Episcopal School, Seventh-day Adventist Church School, King's Academy Christian School, Christian Heritage School, East Texas Christian Academy, and Good Shepherd Reformed Episcopal School, and the Brook Hill School(Bullard). Economy In addition to its role in the rose-growing industry, Tyler is the headquarters for Brookshire Grocery Company, which operates Brookshire's, Fresh and Super 1 Foods, and Ole! supermarkets in three states (Texas, Louisiana, and Arkansas). The company's main distribution center is located in south Tyler, while SouthWest Foods, a subsidiary that produces dairy products, is located just northeast of the city. Adams Engineering has also made its headquarters in Tyler. The manufacturing sector includes: * Tyler Pipe, a subsidiary of McWane Inc. that produces soil and utility pipe products * Trane, a business of Ingersoll-Rand, formerly a unit of American Standard Companies, which manufactures air conditioners and heat pumps (this plant was originally built in 1955 by General Electric) * Carrier, which manufactures air conditioners * Delek Refining, an Israeli-owned oil refinery formerly La Gloria Oil and Gas Co (a Crown Central Petroleum subsidiary) * Ferguson Beauregard, an operating company of Dover Corporation that specializes in equipment for the measurement and production of natural gas using the plunger lift method * DYNAenergetics Tyler Distribution Center, part of DYNAenergetics USA, which manufactures perforating equipment and explosives for the oil and gas industry * Vesuvius USA, manufacturer of refractory ceramics used in the steel industry *Cavender's Boot City, a large regional western wear retailer and manufacturer Also produced in Tyler are John Soules Foods' fajita and other meat products, Greenberg's smoked turkeys, Distant Lands Coffee Roasters coffee, Tyler Candle Co. jar candles, Tyler Products, and a variety of small, high-tech businesses, including Synthesizers.com, F3 Technology Solutions, Wood Networks, Group M7, CBI, Power-Up, and Arrick Robotics. Tyler is also a major medical center which serves the city, as well as the surrounding East Texas area. According to the City's 2008 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Tyler 2008 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, p. 152. Retrieved 2009-06-24. the top ten employers in the city are: Recreation and tourism Annually, the Texas Rose Festival draws thousands of tourists to Tyler.Until Now The festival, which celebrates the role of the rose-growing industry in the local economy, is held in October and features a parade, the coronation of the Rose Queen, and other civic events. The Rose Museum features the history of the Festival. Tyler is home to Caldwell Zoo, several local museums, Lake Palestine, Lake Tyler, and numerous golf courses and country clubs. A few miles away in Flint, TX is The WaterPark @ The Villages, a year-round, indoor water park. There is also an "Azalea Trail" in Tyler, which are two officially designated routes within the city that showcase homes or other landscaped venues adorned with azalea shrubs. Tyler State Park is a few miles away where visitors can camp, canoe, and paddle boat on the lake. Activities include picnicking; camping; boating (motors allowed - 5 mph speed limit); boat rentals; fishing; birding; hiking; mountain biking and hiking trails; lake swimming (in unsupervised swimming area); and nature study. The Smith County Historical Society operates a museum and archives in the old Carnegie Library. The East Texas State Fair is held annually in Tyler. Lake Tyler was the location of the HGTV Dream Home contest in 2005. The 6,500 square feet (600 m²) house briefly boosted tourism and interest in the community. It subsequently was sold at public auction in January, 2008, for 1.325 million dollars. Historical Tyler has a Cotton Belt Railroad Depot Museum located near the Chamber of Commerce office. The Smith County Historical Society, a 501(c)(3) non-profit organization, was founded in 1959 by individuals and business firms dedicated to discovering, collecting, and preserving data, records, and other items relating to the history of Smith County, Texas. The Society operates a museum and archives, which is located in the former Carnegie Public Library building in downtown Tyler. Permanent museum exhibits include life-size dioramas with Smith County history topics ranging from Caddo Indians to the 20th century. Other items from the society's collections are showcased in revolving, temporary exhibits. The society's archival library contains historical artifacts of Smith County, including newspapers, city directories, school records, photographs, maps, historical papers, rare books, and much more. The archives are open to the public for research on a limited schedule with volunteer staff on duty. The society is also the official caretaker of Camp Ford Historic Park. Camp Ford was the largest Confederate Prisoner of War camp west of the Mississippi River during the American Civil War. The original site of the camp stockade is a public historic park managed by the Smith County Historical Society. The park contains a kiosk, paved trail, interpretive signage, a cabin reconstruction, and a picnic area. It is located on Highway 271, north of Loop 323. Transportation As with much of modern America, the automobile is the most common form of transportation. Tyler is a nexus of several major highways. Interstate 20 runs along the north edge of the city going east and west, U.S. Highway 69 runs north-south through the center of town and State Highway 64 runs east-west through the city. Tyler also has access to U.S. Highway 271, State Highway 31, State Highway 155, and State Highway 110. Loop 323 was established in 1957 and originally encircled the city, which has continued to grow outside of this loop. Loop 49 was designed to be an "outer loop" around the city and currently runs from State Highway 110 to Interstate 20 west of Tyler. Future segments will extend Loop 49 to Interstate 20 east of Tyler and to other East Texas cities. Public transportation Tyler Transit provides customers with public transportation service within the City of Tyler. The buses run daily, excluding Sundays and holidays. Tyler Transit offers customers the option to purchase tickets, tokens, or passes at the Tyler Transit office, located at 210 E. Oakwood Street inside the Cotton Belt Railroad Depot at the main transfer point. The City of Tyler paratransit service is a shared-ride, public transportation service. Requests for service must be made the day before the service is needed. Trips can be scheduled up to 14 days in advance. ADA complimentary paratransit service is provided to all origins and destinations within the service area defined as the city limits of Tyler. Greyhound Lines bus service is available through a downtown terminal. Via air Tyler Pounds Regional Airport offers service to Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport via American Eagle and to Houston's George Bush Intercontinental Airport via Colgan Air United Express. Via train Tyler was the hub for a series of short-line railroads which later evolved into the St. Louis Southwestern Railway, better known as "The Cotton Belt Route". This line later became part of the Southern Pacific Railroad, which itself merged with the Union Pacific Railroad, which continues to serve the city today. No passenger train service to Tyler has occurred since April 1956, but Amtrak runs through the city of Mineola, a short distance north of Tyler. Walkability A 2011 study by Walk Score ranked Tyler with a walkability score of 40 with some amenities within walking distance. Healthcare Hospitals located in Tyler include East Texas Medical Center, Trinity Mother Frances Health System, University of Texas Health Center at Tyler, and Texas Spine & Joint Hospital. There are also many clinics including the Direct Care Clinic. Church in downtown Tyler]] Church in Tyler]] in Tyler]] Places of worship Tyler is the home of many churches, including five large congregations in downtown, the Marvin United Methodist Church, Dayspring United Methodist Church, West Erwin Church of Christ, First Baptist Church, and the Cathedral of the Immaculate Conception. Tyler is also the seat of Catholic Diocese of Tyler, which is particularly noteworthy for its St. Joseph the Worker Parish, one of the few churches in America dedicated to the exclusive use of the Traditional Latin Mass. The parish is staffed by the Priestly Fraternity of St. Peter. The city's largest church, Green Acres Baptist Church, is located on Troup Highway in southeast Tyler. Tyler is also home to two reformed Baptist churches, Sylvania Church and Living Acts Church, both of which are located in the south Tyler area. Additionally, Tyler has two Jewish houses of prayer, Ahavath Achim, which associates itself with Conservative Judaism and Beth El which adheres to Reform Judaism."Tyler, Texas", found in the Encyclopedia of Southern Jewish Communities, Tyler is also home to East Texas Islamic Society, established in 1988, which includes an Islamic house of worship and an Islamic school for children. Two Tyler churches were destroyed during the 2010 East Texas church burnings. Media Currently, 18 media outlets and one newspaper are located in Tyler, as well as many more in the surrounding areas. Newspaper *Tyler Morning Telegraph Television Radio AM stations FM stations Sports College and university teams * University of Texas at Tyler Patriots (NCAA) * Tyler Junior College Apaches (NJCAA) Baseball teams * Tyler Elbertas (1912) * Tyler Trojans (1924–1929, 1931, 1935–1940, 1946–1950) * Tyler Sports (1932) * Tyler Governors (1933–1934) * Tyler East Texans (1950–1953) * Tyler Tigers (1954–1955) * Tyler Wildcatters (1994–1997) * Tyler Roughnecks (2001) Football * East Texas Twisters (2004) High school sports teams Football *All Saints Trojans *Grace Cougars *John Tyler Lions *Kings Academy Royals *Robert E. Lee Red Raiders *T.K. Gorman Crusaders *Tyler Heat Notable events * Fragments of the [[Space Shuttle Columbia|Space Shuttle Columbia]] landed near Tyler on February 1, 2003. (See Space Shuttle Columbia disaster) * On the evening of February 2, 2009, a fire engulfed a number of historic buildings located in downtown Tyler. Eight different fire departments responded to the fire. * The Supreme Court case Plyler v. Doe, which prohibited denying schooling to immigrant children, originated in the Tyler Independent School District. * Robert E. Mead founded what later became known as Silverleaf Resorts in Tyler in 1977. Notable citizens Entertainment *Josh Carpenter - film, television, theater, internet and commercial actor *Sandy Duncan - actress, raised in Tyler (1946- ) *Alex Finlayson - playwright (1951- ) *Kiki Shepard - television host (1951- ) *Arthur "Dooley" Wilson - musician and actor (''Casablanca) (1886-1953) Athletes * Gary Baxter - NFL defensive back (1978- ) * Ciron Black - college football right tackle (1986- ) * Jeb Blount - NFL quarterback (1954- ) * Earl Campbell - NFL running back (1955- ) * Chris Carter - NFL defensive back (1977- ) * Fredrick D. Coleman - NFL player * Tim Crowder - NFL defensive end (1985- ) * Matt Flynn - NFL quarterback (1985- ) * Hunter Freeman - Major League Soccer defender/midfielder (1985- ) * Randy Grimes - NFL center (1960) * Daniel Hernández - Major League Soccer defender/midfielder (1976- ) * Clarence Huber - MLB third baseman * Kendall Hunter - NFL running back (1988- ) * Larry Johnson - NBA forward (1969- ) * Billie Wayne Lemons - NFL player (1955-2008) * Tremain Mack - NFL kick returner (1974- ) * Benny Malone - NFL running back (1952- ) * Johnny Manziel - College football quarterback (1992- ) * Jerry Mumphrey - MLB outfielder (1952- ) * Terrence Murphy - NFL wide receiver * Brandon Pettigrew - NFL tight end (1985- ) * Archie Reynolds - MLB pitcher, raised in Tyler (1946- ) * Derrell Robertson - Canadian Football League player (1967-1994) * Aaron Ross - NFL cornerback, schooled in Tyler (1982) * Louis Santop - Negro League catcher * Rod Smith - NFL defensive end (1971- ) * Robert Taylor - Olympic runner (1948- ) * Josh Tomlin - MLB pitcher (1984- ) * Lee Tunnell - MLB pitcher (1960- ) * Morgan Wade - BMX professional (1983- ) * Branch Warren - bodybuilder * Doug Wyatt - NFL defensive back (1946- ) * Quincy Acy - NBA power forward - Toronto Raptors Musicians *Paul Baloche - contemporary worship music singer/songwriter *Max Bemis - lead singer of rock band Say Anything, who is also married to Sherri DuPree of Eisley *Richard Dobson - singer/songwriter *Eisley - indie band comprising Chauntelle, Sherri, Stacy, Weston, and Garron DuPree *Teron Beal - Songwriter Michael Jackson. Bonnie Raitt, Mya *Element Eighty - alternative metal band comprising Zack Bates, Ryan Carroll, David Galloway, and Matt Woods *Johnny Gimble - award-winning fiddle player associated with Western Swing and Bob Wills *Brandon Beal - singer/songwriter/producer *Shaun Groves - Christian-rock singer/songwriter *Johnny Horton - country singer *Gospel Keynotes - Gospel quartet *Will Jennings - songwriter *Ralph Kirshbaum - world-famous classical celllist *Adrian Taylor - bassist, guitarist *Mouse and the Traps - 1960s Garage Rock band comprising Buggs Henderson, Ken Murray, David S. Stanley, and Ronnie "Mouse" Weiss *Ivoryline - alternative band Others *John E. Barrett - photographer (world-renowned images of Jim Henson and his Muppets; National Lampoon poster "Are You A Nerd?") *Jere Locke Beasley - born December 12, 1935, in Tyler, he was the 22nd Lieutenant Governor of Alabama when Governor George Corley Wallace was shot and severely injured in an assassination attempt in Laurel, Maryland, on May 15, 1972. Since Wallace was out-of-state for more than 20 days, recovering in a Maryland hospital, the Alabama Constitution required the lieutenant governor to take over gubernatorial duties in the interim. Beasley, a Democrat, hence served as the acting governor of Alabama from June 5 to July 7, 1972. *Leo Berman - District 6 member of the Texas House of Representatives since 1999 *Josh Byerly - NASA spokesman and one of the "voices of Mission Control" *Jo-Carroll Dennison - Miss America 1942, the first Miss Texas to win the national title *James T. Draper, Jr. - president of the Southern Baptist Convention from 1982 to 1984, was a pastor in Tyler in the early 1960s. *Kevin Eltife - member of the Texas Senate *Jonna Fitzgerald - former Miss Texas, runner-up in Miss America pageant, television news anchor, noted musician *Brady P. Gentry - former Chairman Texas State Highway Commission; former US Congressman; the gymnasium at Tyler Junior College named after him *Louie Gohmert - U.S. representative and former Smith County judge *William Wayne Justice - Federal District Court Judge in Tyler for 30 years - made countless key decisions on environment and civil rights *Sarah McClendon - journalist and White House correspondent for over half a century, longest tenure ever in the White House press corps *Frank Melton (1949-2009) - born in Houston, he became general manager in 1977 of KLTV in Tyler, where he climbed the ranks before becoming president of Buford Television, Inc. He served as mayor of Jackson, Mississippi, from July 4, 2005, until his death on May 7, 2009. *Allen R. Morris - born in Dallas, he is an Emmy Award-winning producer/director/writer. For a period, he worked for Buford Television at KLTV in Tyler, as Operations Manager and Director of Creative Services, during which time he was also a frequent actor at the Tyler Civic Theatre (1979 to 1990). *Albert Parsons (1848-1887) – born in Alabama, he at one point resided in Tyler, where he was raised by his eldest brother, William Henry Parsons. William moved the family moved from Tyler in the mid-1850s. Albert is best remembered as one of four Chicago radical leaders convicted of conspiracy and hanged following a bomb attack on police remembered as the Haymarket Affair. *William Steger (1920-2006) - served as U.S. District Court judge for the Eastern District of Texas, based in Tyler, from 1970 until his death. The William M. Steger Federal Building and United States Courthouse in Tyler was named in his honor in 2006. *Kelley Thompson- born December 8, 1987 in Tyler, Playboy Playmate for November 2009 *Ned Touchstone (1926–1988) - born in Florien, Louisiana, he was the leader of the Radical Right in 1960s and 1970s. At the time of death, he resided on Lake Palestine near Tyler. *Brian Werner - born in Norwood, Ohio, he is a co-founder of Tiger Creek Wildlife Refuge, located near Tyler. See also *Cotton Belt Depot Train Museum *List of museums in East Texas *Tyler Museum of Art *Whitaker-McClendon House References Further reading * Austin, Gladys Peters, Along the Century Trail: Early History of Tyler, Texas (Dallas: Avalon Press, 1946) * Burton, Morris Tyler as an Early Railroad Center, Chronicles of Smith County, Spring 1963 * Betts, Vicki, Smith County, Texas, in the Civil War (Tyler, Texas: Smith County Historical Society, 1978) * Everett, Dianna, The Texas Cherokees: A People between Two Fires, 1819–1840 (Norman: University of Oklahoma Press, 1990) * Glover, ed., Robert W., Tyler and Smith County, Texas (n.p.: Walsworth, 1976) * Henderson, Adele, Smith County, Texas: Its Background and History in Ante-Bellum Days (M.A. thesis, University of Texas, 1926) * McDonald, Archie P. Historic Smith County (Historical Publishing Network, 2006). * Reed, Robert E. Jr. Images of America: Tyler (Arcadia Publishing, 2008). * Reed, Robert E. Jr. Postcard History: Tyler (Arcadia Publishing, 2009). * Smith County Historical Society, Historical Atlas of Smith County (Tyler, Texas: Tyler Print Shop, 1965) * Whisenhunt, Donald W. comp., Chronological History of Smith County (Tyler, Texas: Smith County Historical Society, 1983) * Woldert, Albert, A History of Tyler and Smith County (San Antonio: Naylor, 1948) External links *Tyler Chamber of Commerce *Tyler Convention & Visitors Bureau *Tyler Economic Development Council *Tyler Junior College *The University of Texas at Tyler *Texas College *Tyler Rose Museum *The Center for Earth & Space Science Education at Tyler Junior College *Tyler Museum of Art *Caldwell Zoo *Discovery Science Place *Camp Ford Historic Park *Tyler State Park *Past Glimpses of Tyler, Texas - Tyler history & memorabilia *Smith County Historical Society *Tyler Texas Weather : Weather conditions, radar, and forecasts. * Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Cities in Smith County, Texas Category:Tyler, Texas